My Pokemon, Inuyasha!
by Junsui Bara
Summary: One day, Naraku ACTUALLY thought of something smart, and decided to sent Inu and gang to an alternate universe. Aka- Pokemon world. Full Summary on profile!


~*~Prologue~*~

"SHIPPO!!"

The small kitsune rolled his eyes. That was the THIRD time today the hanyou called him… though he just continued to play with Kirara. Of course… he better go now, or else Inuyasha might beat him up. With Kagome asleep and Miroku and Sango away training, he had no one here to protect him from the very short-tempered Inu. He sighed and went over to where Inuyasha was- right outside Kaede's hut, where Kagome slept inside.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Don't smart-talk me, Shippo! Go tell your 'mother' to get off her lazy butt so we can go look for Naraku!" Shippo shook his head in distress. It was only a few weeks ago Kagome had `adopted` Shippo `officially`.

"But, Momma needs sleep! She was up last night studying for her exams." Shippo said nervously.

"Listen brat! You're the only flipping one she will listen to, so WAKE HER UP NOW!" He punched the poor kitsune on his head.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Mommy!! Inuyasha hit me really hard!!" Shippo started wailing.

"INUYASHA, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome came out of her room with a very ticked off expression that soon turned to concern when she saw the bump on her `son's` head. "Did that mean old Inuyasha hit you? My poor baby!" She cooed, holding him in her arms.

"WOMAN HELP ME UP AND TAKE THIS DANG ROSARY OFF MY NECK!" Inuyasha tried to make himself heard from the dirt that his face was currently kissing.

"Inuyasha, what is your problem?! We have nothing much to do today, I haven't sensed any jewel shards in a week, so that cant be an excuse! Sit boy! I stayed up late cramming for my test because a certain jerk with dog ears keeps me from school! Sit boy! You hit Shippo just to get my attention?! That is the lowest thing ever! You are such an idiot! Sit boy! On top of that, you snuck out with Kikyo last night, don't even try to argue, I saw you! Sit boy! Miroku and Sango are out training and you stayed her just so you could wake me up and annoy me?! Sit boy! _Sit boy_, _**SIT BOY**_!" Kagome screamed.

Shippo had stopped crying to watch in amusement as a random kid who has no dialogue in this story come up to poke Inuyasha's head with a stick.

Inuyasha jumped up and kicked the random kid right out of the story. "Well SO-ORY for wanting to collect more jewel shards than Naraku! SO-ORY for-"

But the idiot was cut off by Sango's preppy voice calling, "Hey Kagome, you're up! Do you wanna go to the hotsprings? I could really use some cleansing, and its such a nice day! Miroku and I are taking a break for a while!" Sango came strolling into the scene with her usual outfit (not her demon slaying outfit), and holding her hirakotsu.

Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and smiled giggling, "of course! Lets go!" The two girls walked away, Shippo still with them, giggling and chattering.

Inuyasha anime-sweatdropped. What the heck just happened? Ooohhhhh….. Inuyasha had just realized why Kagome had her mood swings! It was _that time_ again…. He mentally hit himself in the head. "Moron. No wonder she sat you like, five billion times."

"Yah, though I have to admit, it was pretty amusing to watch." Miroku laughed.

"What the-?! Miroku when did you get there?! Was I thinking aloud again? Crap… need to work on that. Hey by the way- OWCH! That looks bad." Inuyasha just now picked himself off the ground to look at Miroku's face, and he couldn't miss the unmistakable red handprind that was Sango's amazing strength.

Miroku shrugged. "The hand is cursed in more ways than one."

"you moron" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then he suddenly looked a little frightened at the sudden evil, perverted grin on the monk's face. "Uh….?"

"Why don't we… _check_ on the girls?? We do have to protect them, Inuyasha. It is our noble duty as gentleman escorting two fine ladies around." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his apparently retarded friend.

"Do you know how hard you're going to get hit? And how totally, completely DEAD I will be when the two find out?! Are you… I don't know… INSANE?! All Sango's beatings have gone to your head!" He suddenly realized he was talking to himself. "HEY! Pay attention when I'm telling you you're a moron!" But the monk was staggering towards where he knew the two women would be. Now that Inuyasha was alone, he suspiciously glanced around, and seeing no one in sight, he reached into his fire-rat sleeve and pulled out a small vial. Inside, a light pink liquid swirled with a bright green liquid, forming very pretty patterns in the sunlight. At the top, on the lid, were small, delicately carved neko(cat)- ears. He murmured to himself, "Wench. By sleeping in all day, she ruined my plan!" He suddenly looked around him, and swiftly put the vial back in his sleeve. "Gotta stop saying things aloud! Can't get caught with this…" He then remembered his purple-robed friend and ran swiftly in the direction he had taken, hoping Miroku hadn't done something already.


End file.
